


I will always come back to you

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, post 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” <br/>Scott sounded really surprised and this hurt the most. He didn’t expect Stiles to crawl through his window to check on him. “Mason told me what happened,” he explained then, trying to keep his voice steady. After seeing the claw marks on Scott’s body he now imagined how it happened and this was even worse. <br/>“I’m fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to make it at least a little bit better because I can't have these two apart especially after everything that happened. They need each other and they need to talk and hug and cuddle *nod*

Stiles‘ leg was bouncing up and down while he was playing with his shaky hands. He tried to calm himself down, to assure him that his father would be fine. He was there in time. Everything would be okay. But the quite voice in his head told him otherwise, told him what a failure he was and that he couldn’t save anyone.

One or two times he wanted to call Scott. It got so far that he had actually the phone in his hands and the contact on the screen but he stopped there. Then he tried to call someone else but even this Stiles couldn’t do.

So he just sat there, waiting for a doctor with any kind of news. Instead a familiar voice said his name. Slowly Stiles raised his head and looked into Mason’s face.

“Stiles, what are you doing here? Are you okay?” Mason immediately sat down next to him without asking for permission. “This blood. Who-“

“My dad,” Stiles cut him off with his shaky voice. “Theo got to him.” His hands starting shaking again and Stiles put them together so it wouldn’t show. He blamed himself because he started to _trust_ Theo. He actually started to trust this son of a bitch although he was the one who shouted at the beginning not to. Only because they shared something, only because Theo saved him and that was enough for Stiles to put his guard down. He should have known better.

“Will he be okay?”

“I don’t know. No one came back so far.” The fear was rising again and now that he had someone to talk to he wanted a distraction. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get Liam. He didn’t answer his phone. Hayden … Hayden died.”

Stiles stomach turned around and he closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry.” He really was. There was too much death everywhere. Even if they tried it seemed they couldn’t save anyone. “Do you know by any chance if Scott is okay?”

He couldn’t ban Theo’s voice out of his head, telling him to choose between his dad and Scott. Of course he would go to his dad but the raising fear in him wasn’t only because his father might die, it was also there because he didn’t know what happened to his best friend.

“Scott is…” Mason’s voice faded and he was staring at his hands.

Stiles followed his gaze and noticed for the first time that they were bloody. He seemed to try to rub it off but some dry blood had remained. “Mason? Is he okay?“ He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards himself again. “What happened?”

“He is home. He is okay,” Mason said at once. “He … he is alive.”

Stiles sighed relieved but something was still not right. The way Mason told him, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. “What happened?” he asked again, this time a little softer.

Mason looked him in the eyes and then again on his hands. “He was dead. Theo killed him. He was dead. I … I sat beside him and he didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. He didn’t-“

Stiles was aware that he probably should comfort Mason but he was paralyzed by these words. Scott had been dead? Theo killed him? Stiles‘ hand formed into a fist and his first instinct was to jump up, find this son of a bitch and beat the crap out of him. But he stayed in his seat, trying to calm himself down again, this time not his fear but his anger. “But he is okay now?”

“Mrs McCall brought him back. She took him home.”

Stiles nodded, thankful that Scott had such a great mother. He didn’t know what he would have done to Theo if Scott was really dead. Probably he would have killed him and Stiles didn’t even flinch at that thought. If you hurt Scott Stiles would hurt you. Stiles wasn’t ashamed of this. Scott was his best friend, his whole world and no one should lay a hand on him. “I need to see him,” Stiles said suddenly. The urge popped out of nowhere but Stiles knew that he had to see with his own eyes that Scott was really okay.

He stood up, looked around and then realized he couldn’t go. His father was here and he still didn’t know if he would make it or not.

“I could stay here,” Mason offered with a smile on his face. “I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, he is my father. I should-“

“You can’t do anything right now, Stiles. Let the doctors do their job and I’ll call. You’ll be here in a few minutes, alright?”

Stiles felt like the worst son ever but he nodded finally. “Thank you, Mason.”

 

Stiles could have used the front door but if he was honest to himself he was afraid to run into Melissa. He would not be able to look her in the eyes because he left Scott when he needed him the most. So he used Scott’s window, climbing up the tree and falling into his room like in old times.

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice sounded surprised.

Stiles just nodded after he stood up again, afraid to take a step closer. Scott was lying on his bed and there were still some scratches on his face and on his torso. The anger came back and Stiles had to fight it down.

“What are you doing here?”

Scott sounded really surprised and this hurt the most. He didn’t expect Stiles to crawl through his window to check on him. “Mason told me what happened,” he explained then, trying to keep his voice steady. After seeing the claw marks on Scott’s body he now imagined how it happened and this was even worse.

“I’m fine.”

Stiles wanted to laugh because he knew this answer. He gave it so many times in so many different situations. In situations in which he wasn’t fine at all and Stiles could see now that Scott wasn’t. He wasn’t fine at all and probably he hadn’t been fine for a long time now and Stiles was too busy with his own problems, trying to hide that he killed Donovan that he forgot everything around him and didn’t open his eyes. “Scott…” Stiles didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how he should begin, how to fix everything. Cautiously he took a step closer, still in mind how Scott flinched away the last time. “It’s okay not to be, Scott.”

“You were right, Stiles. Theo wanted the pack. Theo was never our friend. I should have believed you. None of this would have happened.” Tears ran down Scott’s cheek and Stiles couldn’t just stand there anymore. At once he sat down on the bed and took Scott’s hand in his. It didn’t matter if Scott still hated him. He would understand. But he couldn’t let Scott alone in this.

“Scott, Scotty? Look at me?” Stiles gently rubbed his thumb over Scott’s palm. He waited till Scott raised his head. “It’s _not_ your fault!” He said this with every convincement he had inside of him because he needed Scott to believe this. “Not everything is your fault.”

“He played us against each other. I knew that something was wrong. I should have known. I should have noticed.”

“It wasn’t your fault alone. We all started to trust him. I did too, Scott. He knew our weak spots and he used them. It’s not on you that it went so bad. It’s not your fault.” Stiles fought against the tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldn’t handle to see his best friend like this, blaming himself for everything that Theo did. It was his fault alone. “Theo is to blame, Scott, not you!”

“I should have been more careful.”

“Stop it, Scott, please.” Stiles squeezed Scott’s hand and it felt so good that Scott returned the gesture. “We all lied and were suspicious of each other. We weren’t talking and we weren’t a pack. That’s why he managed to get in. It’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“No but, Scott. It’s not your duty to keep us together. You may be the alpha and the leader but a pack means looking out for each other, not rely only on the alpha that he will get rid of the problem. And we did this probably too much lately. We relied on you because you are the strongest of us and we believe in you. And maybe we forgot that you are still only human.” Stiles remembered what he said to Scott and it haunted him since. He knew that Scott was afraid of this side in him and he threw this in his face, knowing that it would hurt him because he was frustrated with himself that he was not strong enough to do the things Scott could do. Tears now ran down his cheek now.

“Stiles?”

“I’m sorry, Scott. I never meant that you are not human anymore. You are probably more human than any of us. You care so much and you try to save everyone. You are strong in so many ways.”

“Not strong enough.” Scott let his hand glide over his torso. Carefully he touched the still open wounds. “I can still feel his claws inside of me.”

Stiles wanted to punch Theo again, over and over, for hurting his best friend. He wondered how Theo planned on getting all of them in his own pack. No one would have followed him after he killed Scott. He was delusional to think like that. Stiles would have never followed him before that and now he just wanted to see him dead, not as his Alpha.

“The worst part was that I thought I will leave you all alone with him.”

This was so typical Scott that it hurt. He could have thought about seeing Allison again or that he was finally free of all his responsibilities but he thought about leaving everyone behind. Stiles climbed onto the bed, lying next to Scott. Scott didn’t say anything so Stiles just lay an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. His other hand was still interlaced with Scott’s. “I’m glad you’re still here but don’t think you would have left us alone. Theo would have taken you from us. These are two different things. You did everything you could and you didn’t fail us. We failed you.”

Scott pressed himself closer to Stiles and Stiles could feel his heart beat. It felt good having Scott so near to him, feeling that he was still here. Still _alive_. Stiles didn’t know what he should do without him. “I love you, Scott, and I promise Theo will pay for this. We will beat him together. As a pack.”

Right in this moment Stiles’ phone rang. He let go of Scott’s hand and fished out his phone. “I’m sorry, Scott. I have to take this,” he explained quickly and answered it. “Mason? What news?” Stiles prepared himself for the worst and he was so glad that Scott was next to him.

“He will be fine. He is out of surgery and he will make a full recovery. The doctors said if you want you can see him.”

Stiles relaxed and sighed relieved. “Thank you. I’m on my way.”

Scott turned to face Stiles. „Who?“ Probably he had listened to their voices. „Who is in hospital?“

“My father. Theo hurt him so I wouldn’t have time to help you.”

Scott sat up at once and looked at him with a mix of anger and disbelief in his eyes. “Why are you here? You should be with him.”

“I needed to see you, Scott. I needed to know if you are okay.”

“I am. Now go to him.” Scott literally shoved him away, out of the bed so that Stiles had no other choice than to leave him.

“I will come back,” he promised because they still needed to talk. They had to talk about so many things. About Donovan and about Scott because Stiles knew he wasn’t okay and for once he should think about himself first instead of others.

Scott kneeled onto the bed and pulled Stiles closer into a hug. “Thank you for coming by. I love you too and it means so much that you came after everything that happened between us.”

“Scott, don’t be silly. A stupid fight won’t keep me away when you need me. I will always come back to you.”


End file.
